Unlucky, Destiny or both?
by rutvic
Summary: I was just fourteen when things changed in my life, when our family got destroyed and I had to give up my youth. I was only fourteen when I had to sell the most precious thing, myself. R
1. Chapter 1

Unlucky, Destiny or both?

Hey guys this is another new fic I written. I know the others are still not finished and I'm working on them but I've got this opportunity to write a small story for a competition that is going on in my country and I want your thoughts about it before I send it. So please if you can just spent a few seconds to leave feedbacks and tell me what you think I will appreciate them. And by the way this is a few shots story so it will not take long and it's already finished so I will post very soon the first chapter.

Prologue

I was just fourteen when things changed in my life, when our family got destroyed and I had to give up my youth. I was only fourteen when I had to sell the most precious thing, myself. My parents weren't the same I once admired and wished to be like. My father got drunk every night and he was spending too much money that my mother had to get a work to maintain me and my little brother Lucas.

She was working as a servant in a rich house and worked hard to get some extra money but dad would always find a way to take them from her and destroy them in alcohol. After some months in this situation my mother got bored of him and fought until my father left our house but not before he told her that he never loved her and that he cheated on her because she was worth less.

I saw my mother cry for days after that day and I didn't know how to make it better for her. We needed money more than anything else because the loans that our father left were too much and if we didn't pay we were going to lose our house. Mum was working from early morning until late night in these days to get the extra money we needed.

Lucas was only five when everything changed in our lives and it got worse when my mother got sick, real sick that she couldn't work anymore. We were in real crises, we still had the loan to pay, we had to buy food to keep going and we also had to buy medicine to help my mother get better but there was no money for all of that. Money was getting really tight that we didn't have enough for food.

I remember my mother go to our neighbors to ask them for a piece of bread so she could give us something before me and Lucas head to bed. In the beginning everyone was helpful some gave us milk, others bread and even some real food that they cooked that same day but day after another with my mother knock at their door I think they got pissed off because they began to avoid us and no other door would open to feed us.

One night I woke up hungry and slowly I walked towards the kitchen where I knew I could find nothing but my instict got me there. I was almost near the door when I hear muffles and someone cry. I got closer and I saw my mother on her knees in front of the cross we had in the kitchen and she was praying asking god to help us, to give her the strength she needed to get back to work so she could bring money and survive her family. I was crying with my mother at some point because I knew that she was hurting to see us in that state and she couldn't do much to help. In these few days neither money for her medicine was left and she got worst without it. That night I took a decision, a decision that will help my family. It was my turn to take care of them. Yeah I was only fourteen but my mother's cry got to me and I saw myself big enough to go find a job and bring the necessity money for my family. And this is when I had to grow up and looses myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The next day I left to go to school as always but instead of going there I made my way to the market where I tried to search a job in some shops. It wasn't a good time to find a job but I had to search before I would give up on hope. After being declined in the shops I went to restaurant and even to rich houses to try to do what my mother used to do but no one accepted maybe because I was too young or they didn't need stuff I'm not sure why.

After the millionth time that I was said no I walked in an alley and sat on a door step of an abandon house because I felt tiered and thirsty but of course I had no money that I could use to buy a bottle of water or anything. I felt that I failed my family and I was sad when a man at around his thirty's walked up to me and he offered to buy me a drink.

I never gave confidence to strangers before that day but I was thirsty to death and I would have done anything in that moment to have a sip of water so I accepted and walked behind him. He led me to a house that was near; he opened the door and motioned for me to get in. At first I was scared and didn't know if I should accept but soon the thought got out of my head and accepted while thinking that this would be my last time to ask for any help.

After he gave me some water we talked and he was being nice to me. I told him why I was searching for a job and the whole story since my father began drinking. He listen to me without interrupting and after I finished he told me that he got a job perfect for me that will get me a lot of money and I could help my family. He didn't tell me what the job consisted in but I wasn't that naive and I had an idea what he was talking about.

I never thought I would end up in that kind of life but some circumstances makes you do what you're not proud of. I accepted I was willing to do everything to help my family and get the medicine my mother needed. So the next day it was my first time that I sold myself and that my virginity was rapped out of my hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I was making a lot of money and we were paying our debits but the money wasn't enough to pay the loan my father left us so I even sold myself to foreigners that pay the double. With that extra money we were paying all the necessities without problem. My mother was getting her medicine again and she was doing a little better. Lucas was enjoying again the food and the new clothes I bought him and I was glad to see that my sacrifice helped to make my family smile once again.

At the age of fourteen I had to do things that no other fourteen year old should do and neither had I ever imagined doing but I was willing to sacrifice everything to see every day the expression I saw on my mother's face the first time I brought money back home. She was so excited that she didn't even ask from where that money came. I don't know if she thought of something or if she was clueless about what I was doing, or maybe she just didn't cared enough since we were getting better financially.

I was around my first year in this job and as always I met different clients some that were everyday's clients and others new ones. I met a new guy Michael he was around his fifty's because of course there was no age of the client in this job. He was a nice guy or to be more specific he was wonderful with me. He never asked anything from me and we just passed the time talking in his villa. He told me about his family and his now death wife. About his son that he didn't see often and I told him about my family. He was the only guy that pays me just to discuss things and to open up with each other.

I began to go to his place often and I always went with a big smile on my face. He even pays me for the whole day to stay with him so I could stop that dirty work and I was grateful for that. One day he asked me to go live with him and to take my family with me. I was without words, no one before had done something so sweet for me or towards my family. I became to trust him in these months we shared together and I even began to love him as if he was my father so I accepted without even thinking.

I went back home that night happy for the new news I was going to give my family. I was going to give the opportunity to my family to live in a rich villa full of richness and were you could get anything you desire. Arriving home I told my mother and I was surprised to see no excitement in her eyes but I shrugged it and told Lucas too. I thought that maybe finally my mother understood from where the money was coming but it was too late to go back and cancel all the things that happened. I wasn't feeling dirty because all the things I've done I did them for one reason, for the love towards my family.

We packed our stuff in days and left to our new rich life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

We were living in the villa for a month now and everything was perfect. Lucas got all he ever dreamed of and he even got to begin to love Michael who was very nice to him. My mother was much better than we left home. Michael got the best doctors for her and she was doing great but I never saw gratitude from her towards Michael and she was always sad and I didn't know why. She was even sadder then when she found out that dad cheated on her. I never did much thought about it and said to myself that she must miss home and dad.

I and Michael got even closer if it was possible and we became best friends. Michael got me a tutor so I could continue the school I lost since I began the prostitution job. I was really happy and didn't want anything to happen that will get us apart from Michael's life.

Another two months passedand everything seemed to go well. One day I and Michael were in his office. I was reading a book to him he loved listening to me while I read and acted. He was looking at me but not as usual, his eyes were more intense and for the first time since I met him I felt exposed in front of him and nervous.

I looked up from my book to look at him when I found him inches away from me. He took softly my hands in his and he asked me the only thing I was not ready to do "marry me" he asked. I was stunned and confused by the sudden question. I never saw this coming or actions from him that got me to think this. I wasn't ready to take this step yet and with someone that I only saw him as a father.

I couldn't speak because no answer could be the right one. If I say no to him he will probably thinks that I didn't love him and I would lose him something I wasn't willing to do. I already loose a father and he was all I've got now. And if I say yes that would mean that I was admitting my love to him as husband and ready to become his wife.

I didn't know what happened since I was lost in thoughts but I was brought out of them when I felt his lips on mine. I didn't kiss him back but he didn't seem to take it in the wrong way because after he pulled away he told me "I love you". I wasn't expecting those words after I didn't kissed back but a slap on the face and without thinking what I was saying I said "me too".

In a way I didn't lied to him because I did love him but our love was different. I became to love him when I felt protected by him and when he did everything to help me out of my situation. I loved the generosity and caress he showed me and my family but he didn't understand my intentions towards him and my love for him. He was the happiest man on earth in that moment and he immediately began to make phone calls to announce his wedding with me.

I didn't know what to do if I should tell him how I really feel about him or just make him happy after all the things he've done for me. I walked slowly towards the window that led on the garden. I looked out and saw my mother running after Lucas, they were playing and laughing. Both of them looked better here and I didn't want to be the cause for destroying their luck so I turned back looking at Michael and without anymore thought I walked towards him and this time I was the one that surprised him and gave him a kiss on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Another six weeks passed from that day and I was getting used to the idea of marrying Michael. Michael was happy as the day he proposed and he was respectful as always towards me. We were in the garden playing with Lucas when one of Michael's servants came up to us and told Michael that he had a guest. Michael excused himself and walked it the house towards the living room.

I was curious to whom it might be no one had ever came since I was here so I walked slowly behind Michael leaving Lucas playing on his own. I walked in the living room quietly to not disturb and saw a handsome guy giving a handshake to Michael who pulled him into a hug. After they pulled from each other the young guy told Michael "Hi dad I missed you".

I could have imagined that this guy must have been Michael's son, he talked to me a lot about him but I never saw any photos of him. His hair was brown and well styled and his eyes were as Michael's a deep blue sea. He was a really attractive guy but so was Michael even if he was older. I was looking at him and couldn't take my eyes of off him.

After a minute I was there Michael must have noticed me because he moved near me, took my hand and guided me to the centre were his son was standing. I was confused with the new feeling I was feeling towards this new guy, something I never felt before. After Michael introduced me as his future wife and told me that his son's name was Tommy I excused myself and left towards my room where I locked myself in until the evening.

I was really confused and when Michael introduced me as his future wife I felt sad that I was introduced in that way in front of this guy and I wasn't sure why. Maybe because I was afraid that he would hate me knowing I was going to replace his mother or maybe just because I like this guy and knew that by being introduced like that I would never have a chance with him.

Another three months had passed since Tommy got here and the shyness I felt in the beginning towards him faded and we became inseparable. We spent a long time together talking about anything, joking around and play chess the one he teaches me. Michael never noticed how close we became; he was almost everyday out on business or on the phone so he never noticed this change in us.

These emotions, attraction and the speed heart beat towards Tommy were getting more evident and I knew I was falling in love with this gorgeous guy. I was even getting dreams of us hugging and kissing each other. And by the small accidents when we touché or joke and he tickles me and we end up in compromising positions few centimeters away from each other's face I could notice that this love might be mutual.

One day we were in Michael's office playing chess. My mother and Lucas where out shopping and Michael was out on work as always. The house was empty just the only servant that was in the kitchen doing her job. We were joking around as always but something different was in Tommy's eyes. He got closer to my face something he never abused to do before. I was looking lost in his eyes and I couldn't tear my eyes off of his and neither did he. I noticed his eyes moving on my lip and I had to bite my lip to not kiss him in that instant but......


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

I noticed his eyes moving on my lip and I had to bite my lip to not kiss him in that instant but he must have knew that I wanted this because he closed the gap between us.

It was a soft kiss but full passion and love. With emotions that we both felt since we met. This was my first kiss, my real first kiss with love, passion, sincerity and happiness. It was the first kiss that I felt free to do and by my choice.

We were lost in this kiss that we never wanted to end but when we heard a noise outside the office we pulled away immediately and got distance between us. I walked towards the library acting as if I was looking for a book and Tommy opened a book that was on the table near the sofa and started acting as if he was reading. It was only the servant that came in seconds later; she had brought us some cold drinks. After she left Tommy said nothing about what had happened and I was confused even more by his reaction. Was he afraid that he would have been caught by his father or was he thinking that it was a mistake? I left the room without saying anything and went in my room to think what will happen now.

Another five days passed since that little accident in the office and me and Tommy didn't bring up the subject. We began to avoid each other and making excuses so we were not left alone again. I didn't know why he was avoiding me but the only reason that came to me was that he didn't want to get involved with a person with my past.

Days moved on quickly and the wedding was getting near. Michael told me to go shop for my dress that morning so I went and asked my mother to come with me. She wasn't too excited about this marriage and I thought it was because Michael was much older than me and I understood her in some way. I, Lucas and my mum were heading out when Lucas saw Tommy and asked him to come with us to shop for my wedding dress.

I knew he could decline the offer but I was stunned when he accepted to come. He avoided me for days and now he was accepting to come to shop with us and especially since it was the wedding dress we were going to buy. He smiled towards me and I got even more confused what happened to him? What changed his mind to act different around me and be himself again?

We were at the shop at this point and I was trying some dresses but neither seemed to be good. Tommy walked towards me with a dress in his arms and asked me to try it on. I went inside without saying anything and changed in to the dress. I looked up at the mirror expecting to see another nice dress but not the right one for me but I was wrong. Looking at my reflection I saw another girl, I smiled a smile I never saw since I laid eyes on Tommy the first time I saw him. A girl with bright eyes and a few tears in them, a girl who wishes to change her destiny and change her marriage with the guy outside waiting to see her in this dress.

I brushed my tears away and made my way out to see the reactions of the others. My other smiled a real smile since we got to Michael's house. My brother told me that he liked this dress and finally I turned towards the man I was dying to see what he thinks and I saw sadness in his eyes and there were even a few tears that were coming out. He smiled a little at me and turned away. I wanted to go run to him and give him a hug, kiss him and tell him that he was the one I wanted. I knew now that he was in love with me too and that he was suffering for this whole marriage thing.

I went back to change in my normal clothes and got out. I thanked the salesgirl that helped with the dresses and got out of the shop without any dress in hand not even the one I loved. If I couldn't were it for the guy I really loved than I was not going to wear it for my faked marriage.

Once in the car I looked towards my mother and I saw the confuse look that she gave me but I also saw that she noticed that there was something going on between me and Tommy. I looked towards Tommy to see what he was thinking but I couldn't read him like I used to do. He was hiding his feelings very well and I was sad to see him lock up and not let me in.

We arrived back at the villa and Michael greeted us with a smile and asked me if I found what I wanted. I wanted to tell him that I did but that I didn't wanted to wear it for the man I was destined to marry but to his son. I excused myself saying that I wasn't feeling good and in a way it was true and left towards my room.

So guys what do you think so far......please more feedbacks


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

In the evening mum came in my room to talk to me. We haven't talked like this in a long time and I was happy we were finding ourselves again. She confessed me something that got me mad, sad and stupid but at the same time happy.

She told me that Michael had planned this whole marriage thing before he met me. From what she told me Michael was one of her clients and the late nights me and Lucas thought she was working as a servant were spent with men. She was a prostitute just like I was. After she stopped working Michael searched for her until he found her and told her that he wanted to be my client and that was the moment were my mother found out that I was selling myself.

She refused to let him be my client but Michael convinced her that he was going to make me an honest woman and that he really cared for me. The promise he made to my mother he kept it because he always respected me and he was about to make me an honest woman by marrying me and give me his name.

She told me that she saw the change in me since Tommy stepped foot in this house and she told me that she didn't want me to sacrifice myself. She wanted me to live the life she never lived, to be happy with the man I really was in love with. After she finished I kissed her and ran out of my room heading towards Michael's to talk to him about the new decision I wanted to take.

I walked along the corridor and stopped in front of his room. I heard a noise of a gun shoot and I was paralyzed. I couldn't bulge from where I was standing but I saw the servant run in Michael room and when she opened the door I saw the whole scene in front of me. I was feeling dizzy and everything was spinning in my head. I kept staring at the scene in front of me. The scene were all my hopes, wishes, future and love were laid.


End file.
